ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
User blog:Kazakevich/Mormon Fort Conversation - Muller/CRONOS
**Special Agent CRONOS Is Delivering Morphine to Julie Farkas at The Old Mormon Fort on a routine route, when a yound Jayson Muller catched a glimpse of him from his Tent, recognizing the symbols and his helmet, he sprints towards the stranger to talk to him immediately.** Jayson: "Hey! Mister, Can I ask you a question?" CRONOS: (sighing) "Sorry kid, I ain't got a cap to spare." Jayson: "No, not that mister. Do you know Johnny, the one who's marching home?" CRONOS: "You could say that... yep, you could. Where's your mom and dad at little man?" *looks towards Julie* "I think I need to have a little talk with 'em." Jayson: "I don't know where my parents are, I was raised by my grandparents before they got. . . killed near Novac." CRONOS: "Mmm... that's unfortunate. But I have to ask... where'd you hear that song from?" Jayson: "My grandfather had a bunch of old holotape recordings, He always said you'd be back at the helm, bring back America. . . It must be true, you've got the 'E'. " CRONOS: *looking around for Julie Farkas... then back to little Jayson* *motions with one finger to the mouth area of his helmet as Jayson said 'the E'* "You wait here... I'll be right back, I think I'll be bringing you back to just what you're looking for my young friend." Jayson: *Jayson's eye glow with the statement before retorting* "Really? That'd be awesome! But. . . what do I call you?" CRONOS: "... just call me Jack, kid. Call me Jack..." *walks off to Julie Farkas inside of the Old Mormon Fort* *stops mid-way* "As a matter of fact... stick with me little bud." *motions for Jayson to come to him with his right hand* Jayson: *Jayson follows suit, and follows close.* CRONOS: *pulls out two syringes filled with morphine as he gets inside of the Fort, and luckily, Farkas is the only one inside* "Ey, Julie... you and I got some business and talkin' to do..." *Julie's eyes widen in sheer fear for a moment as she first glances at CRONOS, before returning to a slightly anxious body language* Julie: "Did you bring some supplies o-" *Sees Jayson with CRONOS, and her eyes widen before she takes a deep breath* CRONOS: *noting her body language* "Yeah... always figured you're not as careless or stupid like most people around here..." *drops the two syringes on her desk before turning back to leer at her through the eerie goggles of his helmet.* "I'll be taking little man here to his new home... where he's wanted, and where he'll fit in better." Julie: "I won't allow this against his will Jack." CRONOS: "Who said he didn't want to...?" *looks over and down to Jayson* Jayson: "I wanna go with Jack, Julie. He knows where I belong." *Jayson looks vibrant with excitement* *Looks towards CRONOS for a nod of approval* Julie: *sort of saddened by his vibrance, thinking he'll just be turned into a tool for the Enclave's war machine... Julie sighs and reluctantly nods* CRONOS: *places a hand on one of Jayson's shoulders, patting it twice* Julie: "So be it then, but please don't let me hear something to make me regret it." CRONOS: "These are good people here... little man, and this is a good woman... they even give an ol' man like me some much needed hope everytime I see 'em... but they're not your people, not your heritage. But don't worry... you'll be gettin' acquainted with both soon enough." "Goodbye, Farkas. And thanks for not shootin' him like the NCR would've." Julie: *sighing at that thought, Julie simply looks away and proceeds up the stairs of the fort* Jayson: "I knew my granddad was right. . . I'm finally going to say hello to America. . ." CRONOS: "She's still sleepin'... she's still sleepin', but we're off to go and try to wake her up... stick close now." -END- Category:Blog posts